


It's Not A Crime To Get Drunk

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Angela drunk texts and regrets everything.





	It's Not A Crime To Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Lil fic idea i had.

2:16AM Angela: heyh

2:16AM Amelie: Hello.

2:18AM Angela: herfy whats up

2:18AM Amelie: I am currently trying to sleep, Doctor.

2:22AM Angela: lol thats gay

2:23AM Amelie: Goodnight.

2:23AM Angela: NO WAIftT

2:23AM Amelie: What.

2:24AM Angela: [you know ;)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/07a0b33476860ab50efa8324f61f8980/tumblr_onj72bs5ZN1tfvh7po2_1280.jpg)

2:26AM Amelie: ...

2:26AM  Amelie: It is...not my buisness, Doctor, but perhaps you have had a little too much to drink.

2:29AM Angela:hfe

2:34AM Angela: noo

2:34AM Angela: am fine

2:35AM Angela: FILE ATTACHMENT 01HYRT92h.JPG

2:36AM Amelie: What

2:38AM Amelie: Oh

2:40AM Amelie: I will...pretend this didn't happen to save you the future embarrassment.

2:41AM Angela: u dont lije what u see??

2:42AM Amelie: Not while you are drunk.

2:49AM Angela: FILE ATTACHMENT 02HYRT92h.jpg

3:00AM Amelie: Fuck.

3:02AM Angela: fuck is rightt

3:02AM Angela: tell me u enjoy the poics

3:10AM Amelie: I would be lying if i said otherwise.

3:10AM Angela: thats gay

3:10AM Amelie: You sent me the photos.

3:12AM Angela: trujeh haha want to sned me some?

3:20AM Amelie: ...

3:20AM Amelie: FILE ATTACHMENT 1.jpg

3:40AM Amelie: Hello

4:16AM Amelie: Damn you

* * *

 

9:15AM Angela: Ahem....well, i am terribly sorry for my actions last night. They we're very unprofessional of me and i ask for your forgiveness, Widowmaker. Again, i am terribly sorry.

9:22AM Amelie: Well, perhaps when you are sober we can do this again.

9:22AM Amelie: I mean. Unless you sent your breasts to everyone, then i suppose i am in no position to ask.

9:26AM Angela: No! I didn't send them to anyone else, thankfully, but

9:28AM Angela: ...Yes. Perhaps another time.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking livid that my color coding didnt upload :))))))) die ao3


End file.
